Eureka: Opposites
by nilescclover
Summary: Cater goes to check to make sure that the his town is running smoothy. Tess yells at him for touching a ball in the lab. The ball crashes into lab causing a boom...lives change. Will Tess and Cater survive?
1. Chapter 1

The new year brings new changes, well for me it does. I promised myself this year that I would upload all the stories that I finished last year. so here we go, this is the second one of many to be posted. **Opposites** was written on april/may 2010. Hope you enjoy it. I'm not good with summeries so bear with me.

Jo has the flu and Cater goes to check on all the different areas to make sure that the (his) town is running smoothy. In the lab, he finds a ball that doesn't belong and Tess yells at him for touching it. The ball crashes into lab causing a boom...lives change. Will the town be the same? Will Cater and Tess surive? It's up to Allison and Henrey and Fargo to save the day.

hope you enjoy the story, please comment on it. Like it hate it or what ever. please let me know how I'm doing. thanks

**disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters just playing with them. (that doesn't sound to good does it?) ha ha ha

**Opposites**

Tess dressed, in her lab coat and goggles looks up when Jack Carter, the sheriff came into the room. He never visit unless someone was in trouble or an emergency was breaking out all over the town of Eureka. So what was it that he wanted this time, did Fargo mess something up, like he usually did. She faced him with a smile. He had been friendly since she had arrived which was about a month ago, but something was different about him. Something intriguing. Why was it that he was here at all, not just in the lab but in Eureka. She would have to find out. She noticed him looking around the lab like he had never been in one before. He seems so out of place here she thought. Well, he is sheriff so maybe he didn't need to be in a lab but something tells me something else is with this man. Carter had left the door to the lab cracked, which was something that all lab members knew not to do when work was going on. Tess just ignored that little detailed.

"So what can I do you Sheriff Cater?" she nodded her hands holding test tubes of something crystalli. well that's what Carter thought. "What emergency do we have now?"

"None," he responded still staring at the shiny stuff. They look like crystal diamonds. So Captivating. He thought. Then he figured out what she had asked him. "Why have you heard of one?" he quickly glanced his head to his left then his right expecting something to be there. His eyes fixed on the water wall in the corner of the room. Was that there before? Tess saw that he was staring at it, so she placed down her test tubes.

"That goes all the was to the basement. Cool uh..."

"Yeah but..."

"It's heated too. It's for..." she stopped herself before telling him, a secret known to only her and Allison. Cater picked up on the hesitation.

"Things I shouldn't know about." Tess nodded. _He catches on quick_. _I see he's been told that alot around here._

"Anyway, is there something..." She starts for she wanted to get back to work, before she forgot what she was doing.

"Not at all. I was just making sure that things were...you know..."

"Going fine." _Why would he...that's not his job_. "Allison has you making rounds now?"

"No, no." he waved his hand. "Well Jo...has the flu so, I'm doing a little of everything."

"Trying to protect Eureka."

"That's what I do." he smiled.

"Well, everything's fine here." she said more to get rid of him so she could get back to what she loved to do. Turning back to her work station she added, "We have work to do so if you don't really need anything else."

"Why does everyone tell me that, is that all you guys ever do?"

"Pretty much." she poured one test tube into another one. Carter walks to the door to leave her to her work when he spots a small yellow ball rolling on the floor towards him. He bends down and picks it up.

"Cater, no." Tess shouted scaring Cater, who dropped the ball. It went bouncing straight up in the air and hitting the ceiling.

"Great," a lab assistant said under his breath but Carter heard it.

"What did I do?" Carter responded like a child.

"It's one of Fargo's bouncy rubber band molecule balls and now it on the loose." The yellow ball bounced from one wall to another at lighting fast speeds.

"How do we stop it?" asked Carter.

"Duck," Tess called, as the ball almost hit her in the face. "You wanted trouble, you got it." She stood up, looking for him. when she scanned the area not seeing him she called out to him. "Carter..."

"What?" he questioned coming from behind a lab table.

"Don't you know not to touch anything in Eureka?" Tess commented, as the ball changed direction and hit the test tube that she had in her hand. The crysally substance, Cater had seen earlier, spilled all over her hand. Not good for any scientist. The ball hit the wall again and landed on the table. Tess thought that was the end of the balls movements but it wasn't, not on an unlevel table as such as they had. The ball rolled knocking into beakers and other test tubes, crashing them into one another. "Ah..." Tess screamed out, then a boom sounded that shook the entire building.

Stuff went flying and all was seen was dust in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Alarms blared and lights went off.

"Vacate building at once." the overhead computer said, over and over.

"An earthquake?" Asked Larry who was walking down the hall same time Fargo was.

"I don't think so."

Catching up to him, Larry asked, "Fargo what did you do?"

"What did I do?" Fargo looked at Larry. "What makes you think I did this?"

"It's either you or me. Well it wasn't me this time. I didn't do it."

"So you just assumed that is was me then."

"In the eyes of everyone here, yes. We are usually the ones that get blamed for it."

_Larry's right we...I always get blamed, because I like to push buttons. Is that a crime? But I didn't_

_do this...did I?_ "An't that the truth but this time, I can say that I didn't do it. Well, at least

I don't think I did." Fargo was doubted himself once again. "I was on the computer, I mean I guess..."

"You were playing a video game." Fargo turned to stare him in the face.

"wha? How could you..." he swallowed. "You know about that." Fargo could feel his face getting red.

"I do, the internet is logged on through the building. Usually everyone is to busy to care what you do but..."

The alarms seemed to be getting louder as they finally got out of the hall to the front of the building.

"Everyone, vacate the building, stand outside." yelled a guard who was ushering them out.

"A long day out here." Outside the sun was, Fargo thought, brighter then normal.

"Another hot one." he commented, then sees Allison. "What happened in there?" he asked her.

"An explosion went off on one of the upper floors, 5 they think." Henry was waving them down.

"Everyone ok," Larry asked trying to be part of the conversation.

"We won't know right away." Allison glanced around the area looking for Tess or Carter. "I..."

"Where's Carter? Last I heard he was headed this way." Henry finally got through to crowded area.

"I haven't seen him, he's got to be around here somewhere." Allison's voice started getting that worried tone. "Right?"

They split up to see if they could find him. They come up empty handed on both finding Carter or Tess.

"No sign of Tess or Carter." Fargo pointed out.

"That means..." Allison didn't want to think about them still being in the building but she had one of those gut feelings and it wasn't good. If they were inside they could be hurt or...a lumped formed in her throat. even dead. Allison shook the thought. she already lost one good friend, ok more then friend. Her lover, she didn't want to lose another. Not like this. She raced to the doors in the front of the building but a guard stepped in front of her.

"No one inside, to dangerous. You will have to step back."

"Two of my friends are still in there." she yelled trying to make her point. "I've got to get in there, they might be hurt."

"We are taking care of that, but we haven't found any more people." That was not something that she wanted to hear. _If they haven't found them...that means...no!_ her mind screamed. _I have to get in there now!_ She wasn't going to give up. She had to stand her ground. She stepped closer.

"If you don't move back..." Fargo grabbed Allison's arm and pulled.

"We will wait over here." He tugged at her hand, pointed with his head.

"Will you let go of me!" she yelled. "I trying to get in and save Tess and Carter."

"Allison," Henry called from around the corner of the building. "This way." Allison and Fargo meet Henry and Larry around the side of the building.

"What's he doing here?" Fargo didn't really like Larry he could tolerate him when he had to but...

"Showing you away in." Larry glanced around to make sure that no one else was watching them. He unlatched a hook on a nail towards the bottom of the building.

"How did you..."

"Find this," he looked at Fargo. "I built..." that got a glare from Allison and Henry. "What? It was years ago...I wanted to hide..."

"We don't need a history lesson, just get it opened." shouted Allison. "Now." Larry finished opening the trap door, as he used to call it and pushed Fargo in first. Then he threw the flashlight in.

"Why do I have to go first?" Fargo whined picking up the flashlight.

"Cause your the brave one,... the hero." Larry coaxed. "And besides I have to shut the door."

"You're not going with us?" Allison asked looking back at Larry. He shook his head.

"Not my place. I'm the one that gets blamed." and then the panel door closed on the three of them.

"Arrest him." Allison heard from outside.

"For what?" came Larry's voice.

"For trespassing now move it." Allison now was getting what Larry was talking about getting blamed for everything.

Crawling on all fours in dirt was not at all what Fargo, Allison and Henry had in mind but what other choice did they have? Their friends were inside and needed help. Fargo swallowed the lump growing in his throat. I hope that Larry's right about this, that it will lead us somewhere inside, cause...He thought he saw a light coming from what he thought was the bottom of a door. Is that? He blinked. It's a way in. He smiled, _thanks Larry_, he whispered to himself. _You came through for us._ Then a understanding came to him. _So that's how he can enter to building unseen. I bit he has been doing this for years. That's how some of our stuff goes missing and people thought I took it. Now I know. What else has he done __in here?_ Fargo wondered as they got closer to the light. Walking on all fours was not one of Allison favorite thingsto do, she wanted this to be over. _Move it Fargo_ she yelled in her mind. _I wish that he would just get the hell out of __the way, we are wasting time. But if we get caught...I can't think of that, cause it's not going to happen. It can't._

Fargo heard her sigh so he stepped it up some. _Thank you_ Fargo she thought finally. _He can read minds now?_ she shook the thought. No he just...Fargo stopped at the door and slowly raised his hands. He could see that it was shaking badly, and when he touched the door, the knob handle rattled.

"Is it?" asked Allison, who was now almost on top of him.

"No, I..." his heart started thumping hard as he let out the breath he was holding. "I had to make sure, I didn't hear

anything."

"Smart thinking," Henry said. "We can't be to carful." Fargo wiped his hands on his shirt and tryed again at the door handle. It opened with ease and they were now entering the basement.

"We should go to the 5th floor that's where Tess would most likely still be." Allison blurted out as she got to her feet and dusted herself off. She was about to open the door to the hallway when Fargo grabbed her arm. "Wait..."


	3. Chapter 3

She spun around. "Why?"

"There..."

"How are we going to get up there with the camera's in the stairwells." Henry just blurted out. _Oh,_ Allison thought, that's what Fargo meant to say. _He was just_...

"Leave that to me." Fargo left the group and all that could be heard is typing somewhere in the dark.

"How does he do that?" whispered Allison.

"What type?" Henry asked.

Allison shook her head, "Type in the dark."

"He's a computer genius. What can I say."

"There but we don't have to much time to get up there before someone notices the camera's offline." Fargo called out in te dark.

Henry who was now in front slowly opened the door and stepped through.

_So this is what it feels like to go to the dark side. Sneaking past everyone._ Fargo thought.

"Hurry, this way." Allison shouted. Up the stairs they went. Fargo watched his back every second. Scanning the area. He could hear men walking around,

somewhere below us or above us he hoped. The door to the lab was now gone and everything was covered in the still settling dust.

"I can't see anything in this dust." Henry places his hands over his face trying to keep the dust out of his eyes.

Allison sees what she thinks is Tess, curled up on the floor. Rushing over to her crying, thinking the worst

that she is dead. "Tess, Tess can you hear me." Allison touch her body. It was cool to the touch.

"Ah..." she screamed, her eyes fixed so hard on Tess that she didn't realize the two men where Standing right next to her.

"Is she?" Henry asked. Allison shook her head.

"She's cold." Henry hugged her. Fargo who wasn't feeling brave anymore touched Tess, "She is but..." he felt her move under hand. He jumped back. "She moved,"

"Tess," Allison yelled.

"Yeah, right here." She looked up. "Fargo," Tess shook her head. "What are you doing here? This is a restricted area." Tess tried to blink. "What happened and why is it so dark? Is it night time already?"

"It's afternoon and there was an explosion." Allison tried to tell her.

"An explosion?" she gasped. "Where's Carter? He was right next to me." She tried to get up. But Allison held her down.

"He was with you?" Henry asked.

"Sure was, a bouncy ball," Fargo almost died of shock. A bouncy ball, that's where it went. Then he realized that all of this was his fault. _Larry was right, I caused all of this. "_It hit the walls and then shattered things, I don't..."

Fargo was frozen in the same spot he was as Tess told her versions of the story. He swallowed. _I did all of this_. He glanced around, _if they find out that I did it_...Henry went walking around looking for any signs of Carter.

_Where could he have gone? I mean this lab isn't that big. He's got to be..._


	4. Chapter 4

I have to find him..."Carter," he called as he shut his eyes, _what if I..._

_don't think that way. his mind told him._

_I can't help it..._he lowered his head._ I always end up screwing up something..._

_but that's part of who you are_, his mind told him.

_But what if..._

_to many what if's...you can't change who you are, and you can't change this. So go find him and stop complaining._

_Carter needs his friends right now, and yes you are one of them._

_You know what I'm...I'm Carter's friend._ He started to walk a few steps, then stopped to a skidding holt. His jaw dropped and horror filled his eyes.

"Come take a look at this." Fargo said, still not sure what he is seeing.

"Is it a body?" Allison asked, not really wanting to know the answer to that but she had been lucky with Tess so maybe...she would get lucky again.

"No, not exactly." Fargo shot back.

"Wha..." Henry added turning to face Fargo.

"It...it's some boots, Carter's boots.

"Are there..." Allison asked now more worried.

"You want me to touch them?" _She's got to be out of her mind if she thinks I'm going to touch them. Wasn't it enough that I found them._ Henry, knowing that Fargo wouldn't dare do that, went over to the boots and picked one up.

"All boots, and they are ones that Carter would wear."

"So where is he?" Tess questioned still confused about what happened.

"Keep looking he's got to be somewhere." Fargo walked off looking more.

"Shh... Don't move." Everyone stood still. Fargo thought he heard something as well. "I hear splashing." Henry called.

"Water?"

"why would water be here..." Looking at Tess, Allison remembered the waterfall. She raced over to the side railing.

"Cater." she yelled.

"Allison." a voice called back to her.

"Cater is that you?" she yelled, this time bending over the rail.

"whoo. Hold on there." Henry gently grabbed her by the waist. "We don't need both of you in there." Henry, after making sure Allison was far enough back, looked over the edge to see if he could see Cater. But all he saw was blackness.

"Is Tess..."

"She's a little dazed but looks to be fine. How are you?"

"Wet," he laughed. "But it could be worse." he tried to joke some to lighten the mood.

"Henry, Fargo and me..." she looked around. "Where's Fargo?" Henry turned to scan the room.

"He was right here, but I don't see him now."

"You lost Fargo?" Carter question,_ how can someone lose a person that quick_.

"They sure did." Henry swirled around, thinking that Fargo was still in the same room. When he didn't see him, he spun around again. He looked down in the darkness, "Fargo are you down there?"

"Carter, take my hand, let's get you out of there." Allison heard him say.

"They're in the basement." Commented Tess, then she started to shiver.

_How did he get down there that quick._ Allison questioned in her mind. _Does he know that it leads down there?_ _If so __what else does he know._ Allison staring at Tess, seeing that she was balled up trembling and rubbing her arms. Her hair shined a little too much. Crystals, in her hair. _Now why would...it has to be just water, if Carter...but that didn't make any since to her either. How does one end up here and the other...Carter over there? The blast must have been real close to the two of them._ Allison scratched her head. She saw her friend shiver again, this time it was like she was have a seizures.

"Tess what wrong?" she rushed to her side.

"Cold...so cold." she shook. Henry saw that something was not right and she needed to be watched.

"You stay with her, I'll go help Fargo with Carter." Henry peered both ways before entering the stairwell again. Hoping he wouldn't run into some guard. This is like a horror movie, having to watch every move he made. From the window, he could see the sun going down. He took the stairs two at a time. They didn't have much time before it would almost be impossible to see anything. Inside or out.


	5. Chapter 5

Fargo was leaning over as far as he could with his hand out trying to reach Carter's hand.

"I can't reach," Carter struggling to get free from the mud. Hearing the door open. "I'm stuck, Henry."

"I can see that." Henry wanted to laugh but he didn't dare. Not yet anyway. They could laugh at this later. But right now he had to help his friends. He went looking around some. He spots a broom standing the corner. That might work.

"Here Fargo try this."

"A Broom," Fargo shakes his head.

"You got to be kidding me guys, that's the best you can do." Carter, commented Henry stood in front of Fargo leaning forward. Carter was able to grab on to it. The two men pulled and pulled. Slowly Carter was inching closer to them. As soon as Carter was able to reach the railing, Fargo lost his footing and went flying backwards, landing hard on his backside. Carter couldn't help it but a chuckle escaped his lips. Fargo glared Cater down as he got to his feet.

"Sorry it was..."

"Priceless..." Henry added. Allison and Tess, who was now in a coat, entered the room.

"We have to get out of here." Allison called. "we are losing time." She walked closer to Henry. "She's cold, we have to get her some warmer cloths," she whispered. She smiled at Carter. "How are you?"

"Just a little water," he shook his head to show her, as water went flying.

"Thanks, Carter." Pounding of footsteps made Henry nervous.

"We have to leave now." Fargo hurried them towards the secret passage.

"In there?"

"Yes, now go, go. Before we get caught." Carter had a confused look on his face as he got on all fours and entered the darken area.

"We will tell you about that later." Allison said reading his mind. _How does she do that?_ Carter thought. _She always does that to me_. Everyone enter the small area before the door creaked open some. Light appeared on the floor, but no one seemed to enter the room. Fargo was holding his breath. If anyone moves, we are dead. The lump in his throat was growing by the minute. He was just waiting on a hand to grab him. He could feel sweat popping out all over his face. He took in a shaky breath, when the door closed back again.

"You guys crawled through here?" Carter asked.

"Yes, they wouldn't let us in the front."

"So you dug us out?" he was not trying to be funny. He didn't know about the secret passage all the time that he had been here in Eureka.

"Over to the dark side." Fargo added for fun.

"Fargo," everyone shouted. Fargo snorted and they continued on. They crawled, for a miles, well that's what it felt like to Carter. Reaching the end Fargo stopped. Now what do I do?

"How are we going to open it from this side?" asked Allison as she squeezed her way closer to Fargo. Just outside the trap door. Fargo thought he heard talking.

"Lucas, we've been over here two times," Zoe sniffed. "No sign of any of them."

"We will find them."

"Zoe, Lucas." Fargo called out to them. Zoe looked to the left while Lucas looked right.

"Who? I don't see anyone."

"Down here, Lucas."

"Where?"

"Bend down," Fargo wanted to call him a name but bit his tounge. When he saw him, well his eyes, he knew that

they were their only chance of getting the door opened. "See the nail to the right...sorry I mean your left."

"Yes, why?"

"Pull it out...but make sure no one is watching you."

"Fargo is that you?" asked Zoe as she now came into view as well. "What are you doing down there?"

"We'll explain that later. Just..."

"Kiss me Zoe,"

"What?" Carter asked. "Get your hands..." Allison put her hands to his lips.

"Shhh...Carter." Allison could see some boots next to the door. "We will get caught."

"What are you kids doing over here?" a loud voice echoed from outside.

"We just..." Lucas started.

"Move it along. Move it along." Fargo swallowed. _That's why he..._but what about us.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now what?" Allison asked looking at Tess, who to Allison didn't look quiet right. Allison swallowed.

_How long do we have to wait now._ "We have to get her out of here." _somewhere warm she whispered to herself._

"Is it hot in here to you guys?" Carter asked whipping his hand across his face. Ignoring the question, Fargo listened. No more sounds from the other side of the gate. He gently pushed the trap door. To his surprise and everyone else's the door moved open some. Lucas did it. The door opened some more, enough for Fargo to poke his head out. He looked around to make sure that he heard nothing and saw no one. "It's clear," he said. He helped them one by one out of the trap door. He put the nail back in the board just as he heard someone coming around the corner.

"Dad," Zoe called.

"Zoe,"

"I thought..." she ran up to him and threw her arms tightly around him. She felt the squish of water. "What happened... why are you all wet?"

"Long story. I need to get dry clothes."

SARAH: Welcome home sheriff

"Good to be home." Carter called back, he still hadn't gotten used to talking to a house before. He walked up the stairs to his room to get some dryer clothes on. After finding some he stood near the railing. He still felt hot. What is wrong with me? I just might be getting sick that's all. Maybe if I lay down I'll feel better.

"I think I'm catching something. I think I'll just get some rest up here." After Cater left from everyone sight, Tess, who was sitting on Carter's couch asked, "Why is it so cold in here." She was shaken a little this time but Allison also caught her jaws moving up and down. _That's not something you do unless..._ "I mean is it just me?" _Something's not right, how come she's still cold. Something else must have happened in that lab explosion. Some kind of chemical spill maybe. I have to get her home and find out._

"Cold?" Fargo had a weird look on his face. "It's just right to me."

"I think I'm going to take Tess to my house to let her take a warm bath." _Yeah maybe that's all she needs._ "You, stay here with Carter."

"Me..." Fargo points to himself. "but..." he tried to protest.

"Yes," Allison glared at him. "You." Fargo closed his eyes, "Fine." he sighed. "Why me, why me," he muttered to himself after he heard the door close. He fluffed up the pillow on the couch. "All I want to do is lay down and take a nap. He let out another long sigh but I guess this will work. He had just gotten comfortable when he thought he heard his name.

"Pss...Fargo." Maybe if I ignore it will go away. "Pss...Fargo." Carter's voice was a little louder this time. "Ah."

Fargo stirred. "what?" Fargo sat up stretching. _This better be good, that's all I can say._ He blinked. "What time is it?"

"Late enough." Carter said dressed in only boxers.

"Let me guess you sleep in the nude." Fargo joked staring at Carter.

"No," Carter shook his head. "I'm burning up. I mean I took a cold shower." Fargo shivered at that he hated cold showers.

"Steam came off me," Carter continued on, "I was smoken."

"Good one sheriff." SARAH said.

"Anyway, I came down here to see if it was any cooler, which it's not." Fargo dialed Allison, getting no answer he called Henry. Maybe Henry knows where Allison is. The phone was busy. He sighed. Carter sat down and plopped his feet on the table and

poof.


	7. Chapter 7

The table was a pile of ash and now the corner of the couch next to Carter was on fire.

"Stand up." Fargo yelled grabbing his arm pulling him up, in do so the couch engulfed into flames.

SARAH's sprinkler went on and soaked the place. "Wow, did I do that?" Carter question as he looked over at what was left of his couch. "Now, I know I'm hot."

Carter was right, Fargo hand was burning after touching Carter's arm. Something's not right. Fargo shook his head. People aren't that hot to touch. He quickly dialed Henry's number again. He got Henry on the line this time.

"Henry we have a problem." Fargo said through the phone.

"Yes we do...Tess..." Henry said from the other side of the phone.

"Carter's..." he moved the phone to his other ear. "Let's just say he set his couch on fire by sitting on it."

"What?" Henry asked trying to wrap his brain around what Fargo just said to him. "Allison..."

"I'm on my way..."

"Go to lab 1 it's..." but Fargo already hung up.

**Lab 1:**

Allison who had wrapped Tess in everything she could think of, paced back and forth.

"Allison," Henry said. She stopped to face him.

"I can't help it, this let's me think."

"It's not about that." Henry sighed. "We have another problem."

"I know I'm trying to think."

"No I mean..." just then the doors opened. She glanced up and blinked.

"Carter?" she rushed over to him. "What?"

"He's burning up. I don't know, what to do?" Fargo had panic in his voice.

"Calm down, now tell me everything." After Fargo told her the story about the couch, she went almost pale in color.

"We have to bring down the heat." Henry said having Carter already hooked up to his computer, check his temp. Allison

touched Carter's hand. "Ow!" she withdrew her hand back quickly like she had touched a hot stove. "Now that's hot." she shook her head. "That's not good."

"What is going on?" Fargo pointed to Carter, then to Tess. "And how do we fix it?"

"First, we try to lower his temp." Henry called. "Then we will go from there."

**SARAH**:

"Dad we're back." Zoe called as she entered the house with Lucas. "Fargo," still she heard nothing. "Anyone?" Lucas took the bag of food to the kitchen.

"Zoe," called the house SARAH, "They left. Fargo and the sheriff left." Zoe thought she heard SARAH sigh. "They ran out after the...couch caught fire."

"What?" she went over and saw what was left of the couch. Just the outline of where the couch would have been and a pile of ashes in front of it.

"I put it out, then the two of them just left. Fargo was on the phone with Henry though."

"Did they say where they went?"

"Maybe to lab 1." Lucas said carrying a small piece of paper.

"Why would they go there? That place hasn't been used in years." Lucas waved the paper around before handing it to her. "That's what this says and it's written by Fargo." Zoe read the letter, sure enough it was Fargo unmistakably handwriting, that hardly anyone could read. "It must have been serious." Lucas responded to her face. On the way to lab 1. Zoe told Lucas that she was scared that something bad was happening to her dad. She didn't know what but was really afraid for him.

"He was fine when we left him, this afternoon." Lucas turned his head away from the road and glance at her.

"Road please." she responded.

"yeah," he looked straight ahead. "He's going to be alright. I bet he just went to see Tess,"

"Tess?"

"Yeah, she looked kind of sick. I don't know maybe it was just me over thinking."

"Maybe your right." They reached the parking lot of the building. Her phone rang, scaring both of them half to death. Zoe picked up the phone without saying her cheerful hello.

"Zoe, this Allison."

"Hi."

"I just waned to let you know that your father's..." but before she could tell Zoe anything Zoe tossed the phone in the back seat and threw open the car door, not waiting for Lucas to stop. He had to slam on the breaks.

"Slow down." he yelled.

"I..."

"Go, I'll park." Zoe raced to the automatic double doors. Lab 1 was on the second floor.


	8. Chapter 8

"We've got to try something else." Henry shook his head.

"I think we have tried almost everything."

"There's got to be something." Fargo stood up from his chair, one that Allison gave him to sit in. "Something that we haven't tried."

"Like what a miracle." Allison added.

"That too, but for now the wraps are working some but..." Henry sighed. "It looks grime."

"Carter would have an answer." she blinked tears from her eyes. "He always had quick nonscientist answer."

Henry took Allison in his arms. "I know. We.." He closed his eyes and sighed.

Lucas spotted Zoe outside in the hallway. "You waited for me?" he asked.

"I just..." she swallowed. "I couldn't go in. I..." He took her hand in his and smiled.

"Then we'll do this together." She nodded. He always made her feel better. The automatic door slid open. She hesitated. Fargo looked up.

"Zoe, I'm..." Zoe put her hand to her mouth when she saw her dad there laying so still with his eyes closed.

"Is..." she coaked out, sniffing.

"Um..." Henry looked over at Allison for some help in trying to explain about what was happening to Carter. He wasn't good at telling people things, that he couldn't explain himself.

"He's burning up," Allison shook her head. "And we don't know why yet." she swallowed. "Zoe it doesn't..."

"Is he going to die?" Lucas asked.

"At this point we don't know." Henry took back over. "We are still working on a solution." Lucas wrapped his arms around Zoe, who started crying.

"We will find away." He started to bush her hair with his fingers. "we won't stop till we do."

Zoe blinked, "what about..."

"Tess, she's...well she's freezing on the inside."

"Can you stop that!" Terror now was taking over Zoe's mind.

Fargo scratched his head. "That's a good question, can you guys?" Henry went over to his computer, not even trying to answer Fargo. Allison hung her head, she spoke softly. "We haven't got a clue on that one either." she sighed, "I wish I had more but for now...we just wait."

"And do nothing?" Lucas questioned as he went to take a look at Tess who was wraped up tight. Her teeth still chattering.

"Yeah, I know it's the hardest part." Allison brought Zoe a chair. "Zoe...I'm...sorry." She patted Zoe on the shoulder.

"I know that you will do everything you guys can," she sat down in the chair and scuttled it closer to her dad's bed.

"I just..." Zoe sniffed, she then just let the tears flow down her face. Allison went over to where Henry stood watching the computer screens. "Now really tell me, what are their chances?" she whispered. He shook his head.

"Not good, they might not make it through the night."


	9. Chapter 9

Zoe sits by her dad's bed. Her eyes all red from crying all night. She sniffs, Lucas comes up to her with a cup of coffee and a bag. "This will make you feel better." he tried to get her to take it.

"Nothing will, not till I get my dad back."

"You have to eat something so when he gets better, you will be there for him." she sighed and took the muffin he placed in her hands. "Go on, one bite for me." he gave her the puppy eyed look.

"alright."

Allison, who was on the other side of Jack's bed, shook her head looking at Fargo. "I don't think there is anything that we can do for them." she glanced over at Tess's bed. "Just make them as comfortable as possible. I mean that we have tried everything." Fargo sighed. He knew that they did but it didn't make things easier on him. _what if he does die, what if Tess dies all because of me. I did this to the two of them. Larry's right...It is always my fault._ He could feel more tears coming on._I...what have I done?_

"Your giving up!" Lucas cried. Zoe looked up at the two of them.

"There's one thing that my dad taught me was to never give up. There's got to be away." Zoe yelled not really meaning to just upset at all of this. "We have tried everything I know. I'm..." she lowered her head to. "I can't..." tears dripped from her eyes, as she leaned closer to her father. "I just won't..." She felt the tears sting her eyes and that got her thinking about water. Lucas watched as drips of her tears hit her fathers hand. A small puff of smoke wavered up. An idea popped in his head. He might not be the smartest one here but something's he had great ideas.

"what if we put them together." he threw out there. what could hurt it was an idea that none of them thought of and if they did they didn't say it.

"What?" Allison and Zoe said at the same time, while Henry and Fargo had shock looks.

"I'm not a brilliant scientist, well not yet, but you said that the Sheriff here was burning up and she," he pointed to Tess, "was ice cold right?"

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" Allison responded.

"Well, what happens when you put fire and ice together?"

"It melts." Fargo shot in. _Duh everyone knows that. What's he getting at? what does fire and ice have to do with anything here?_

"Opposites attract." Zoe shouted with ethusium.

"Exactly, fire melts ice and ice cools fire." He commented, Zoe saw Fargo's eyes, she knew that look, he was thinking.

"It might work." he suggested with some confidence as he shugged his shoulders some. "She's right about opposites attracting like the two sides of a magnet, it's worth a shot."

"But," Allison glanced at the two of her friends in the beds. "Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

Henry also had a look of concern, "Well they could burst for one thing." he sighed, "But on the other hand, it might just work. I mean what other choice do we have." he saw how the two of them where shaking. "Just look at them, we made...ok I did the last time Jack got hurt, I made a pact with him that I would do anything and everything in my power to help him. so..." he blinked his eyes. "having said that." He looked back over at them. "seeing Tess is still shivering and Jack over here is smoken' hot. This might be our last hope for them. We should try to make them at least comfortable."

"What could it hurt to try this one more thing." She heard Allison take a deep breath. "Please..." Zoe put on her best pleading puppy eyed look at both Allison then at Fargo. "Like Henry said it might be out last shot." Allison blinked and looked at her friends, she didn't want to loose either of them. Fargo knew that Allison was having a hard time in her decision.

"You want them to be as comfortable as possible right?" She shook her head yes. She turned to look at Henry and nodded. She held out her hand palms up and pointed them at him, as to say what do you think, can we pull this off. He nodded back.

"Let's do it then." she agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Allison, who still had doubts about this, went over to Tess's side. "I'll try anything to save them." she picked up her freezing hand. "I hope this works for all our sakes."

"The thousand dollar question is..." Henry commented. "How do you suggest we do this?"

"Um..." Zoe glanced over at Fargo she knew that he would get a kick out of what she was going to say suggest next. "Let's put them together." Henry shifted his weight from one leg to the other and Allison started to turn red, but Fargo she couldn't read. "Not like that..." she added.

"Right...I mean...she was thinking like a hug." Lucas turned to face Zoe. "Right?" Zoe nodded.

"In the same bed?" Fargo asked. Zoe knew that he was laughing his head off on the inside, he had to be to ask that.

"As close as we can get them." Zoe commented.

"Not something I want to get in my mind." was Fargo's response. Me neither Allison thought to herself.

"I don't want to see that either." Zoe shook her head, "But if it works then..."

"Now how are we going to do this?" Henry called, looking at the two beds then back to Allison who was scratched her head.

"I have a suggestion." Lucas offered. "But you aren't..." he smiled a quirky smile. "Going to like it." All of them sighed. They all had an idea of what L was thinking.

"Let's just do it and get it over with. We don't have much time arguing about how." Henry took charge and went back to his computer. "I'll monitor them from back here. The two of you." He pointed to Allison and Fargo.

"We know do the rest." Fargo sighed.

"Then the rest is up to them." Lucas said as he was helping Fargo with Tess's blankets.

"I can't watch this...it's..." Zoe closed her eyes in attempt to block it out. Fargo with the help of Lucas lifted Tess up and placed her on top of Jack. "We should cover them up."

"I'll do that." Allison was already there with the blanket. "I don't..." she turned her head. _Is she..._Fargo thought. _Jealous._ _No it's just cause...or maybe not._ A few minutes pass and nothing happens. But then all of a sudden beeping sounds go off.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ah..." Allison shouted. She raced up to the computers next to Henry.

"what's that mean?" Zoe's heart was filled with panic. "Is it bad?"

"No. It means it's working..." He clapped his hands. He pointed to the monitors. "The temperatures are going down slowly."

"Great!" Fargo shouted. Lucas took hold of Zoe and spun her around.

"It worked, it worked." he kept repeating. A slow gasp escaped Jack's lip.

"Was that..." Lucas asked.

"It was..." Fargo called. "I think that they're coming around."

Another gasp. Allison noticed that Tess was no longer shivering. "It's really working."

"Slowly but surely." Henry glanced over at Lucas. "great job guys."

"We all did it." Lucas responded. He never takes full credit for anything. "We saved the day."

"They're still not out of the woods, just yet." Henry said.

"Bumber." Lucas sighed.

"That's because they aren't awake." Henry nodded at Fargo.

"But they will be alright?" Zoe, who now let go of Lucas.

"As far as I know they will be."

Tess' mind_: I feel warmth_. She wiggled her fingers. _I feel skin. Skin? but who's?_ She tried to coax her eye lids open but they were too heavy. Finally with monumental effort, she was able to open them to mere slits. She could make out a figure of someone but that was about it. _I'm in the arms of a man getting my warmth back._ _A good amount of warmth. I dreamed about falling into the arms of a strong warm lover, could this be him. I have had this dream all my life and now...could this really be the man of my dreams, the one who will love only me._ Her body seemed to be responded to his touch, and it took in a deep breath. She felt darkness invade her eyes once again.

Jack's mind: Jack felt the coolness invade his body. _That's more like it, that's the cool I was talking about. __so refreshing so...so great. But how_...his hand started to rub the source of the coolness, a smooth surface. _What? it feels like...silk...so smooth and cool..._ A moan excepted his lips._ I..._he swallowed. _I'm getting __turned on._ He moved his hand_, Am I touching skin? This is got to be my mind playing tricks on me. Nothing feels this smooth. If this is a dream then I don't ever want to wake up._

Tess breathed in deeply then realized that she was not dreaming by actually in a mans' arms. She panic and tried to wiggle out of bed. "Ah..." She squirted out of the giant arms that held her. "I..." she looked down to see that she had been on top of one Sheriff Jack Carter. "What?" She lick her lips at the sight of his naked upper body. She quickly wrapped the blanket around her, like she was exposing herself to him.

Jack stood up out of bed at the same time that Jo and Zane walked into the room.

"Carter," she yelled, "Where are you pants?" Jack standing in only his underwear, looked down.

Zane just shook his head. "Nice, what did we miss." laughing under his breath.

"Where are my pants?" Jack question backing away from them and Tess.

Tess, turning red, turned away from looking at Jack. She eased her way out of the room. Henry, who was already on it, gave Jack his pants and shirt.

"Why don't I have any pants on?" Jack question again, grabbed the clothes quickly putting them on.

He left his shirt just hanging on his shoulders, not buttoning it up. He glanced around the room looking for anyone to answer him. Allison walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"You don't want to know."

The end


End file.
